gondalafandomcom-20200215-history
Luidare fan Relesári
Luidare fan Relesári (born 1753 - died 1802 4A), also called Luidare the First, the Great, the Wise and the Peacebringer was an Arazi merchant and, later on, an Emperor of the Asatic Empire in the later decades of the 18th century 4A. He was the founding member of the Relesár dynasty and is frequently credited with establishing strong, centralised control over the empire and ensuring peace and prosperity for the people. Appearances and character Luidare was described as a man of average height and build, rather unremarkable and even forgettable in appearances. His face was described to be "dull but far from unpleasant". Like most of the people of Southmarch, Luidare had an olive skin, hazel eyes and very deep brown, almost black and lightly curly hair. Luidare was described by his friends and family as an incredibly protective and loving persong with a very strong sense of duty and justice. Luidare was definitely very intelligent, capable of devising complicated schemes, as well as cunning and stealthy. His actions particularly in the beginning of his reign also suggest that he was morally ambiguous, unafraid of corruption, brutality and backstabbing to achieve his goals. Early life Luidare was the son of Cilte and Maldu fan Relesári (born Maluwud Danīyal), the heads of a minor and insignificant Southmarch noble family, whose major source of wealth was operating a trade network. Luidare's father Cilte was the then current head of the house and the family trade business, and the last in a long line of Arazi merchants and low nobles. Luidare's mother Maldu had come from a lineage of Danwé nobility and had emigrated / fled to the Asatic Empire to escape persecution in her homeland. Luidare was the youngest of four sons and had virtually no chance of inheriting his family's estate. As such, Luidare spent his earlier years working as a travelling merchant, acquiring wealth and building connections. He also developed a very close relationship with his mother and was deeply influenced by her Danwé heritage. During the early 1770s, Luidare, despite his father's wishes, moved to Araero, where he tried to build his own trade "empire". Faced by ruthless competition in the city, Luidare managed to quickly rise to the top. This was soon noticed by Emperor Duyle Saya, who accepted young Luidare as an advisor in trade matters. In the chaos following the decapitation of Duyle Saya, Luidare, through extensive bribing, covert deals and forceful intimidation secured his ascension to the thrown as "Duyle Saya's personally preferred successor". At the moment of coronation in 1778, Luidare was just 25 years old. Reign Luidare was crowned with a crown designed by his order, the Crown of Three Thrones - an elaborate gold and silver crown that featured three large arrowhead-shaped spikes, symbolising the three thrones of the Asatic Empire, and encrusted, among many smaller gems, with a large jewel each - a ruby for Aradór, a green peridot for Coedor (or, at the time, still called Tusfete) and a deep blue crystal, brought from Amurón, that shimmered turquoise and blood red in falling light. One of the first moves of Luidare after coronation was imprisoning, banishing and downright executing several individual that he perceived as threats to his power. However, those that had showed loyalty to him were generously rewarded. Using diplomacy and financial incentives, Emperor Luidare was able to quel the unrest in Seturhion, Qulion and Shanida and usher an era of relative stability and prosperity for the empire. Following his coronation, Luidare married Taylu fan Tulezi, the grand-niece of former Emperor Tafta fan Tulezi. In 1780, his heir Ratsa fan Relesári (later on, Ratsa the First and Ratsa the Blessed) was born, followed by a daughter, Taylu fan Relesári, in 1782. Death Luidare fan Relesári died in 1802, aged 49, after a hunting incident, and left his son Ratsa (aged 22) as the next Emperor. Category:Asatic Empire Category:House of Relesár Category:Emperors of the Asatic Empire